


In a moment of breathless delight

by BrightCrystal



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all the sex stuff, an au where mike and briggs can actually trust each other, but not like whips and chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightCrystal/pseuds/BrightCrystal
Summary: Mike and Briggs have the house to themselves, and Briggs takes care of Mike in a very special way. Set sometime in the third season, but things are a little less messed up.





	

They would have the house for themselves the entire evening, and Mike could tell that Briggs had something special planned. Charlie and Jakes were in Florida trying to set up a drug deal, and Johnny was… doing… something with his new Mexican friends. Paige had been called to DC to accept a medal for outstanding bravery. 

They had been surfing for a couple of hours, until the sun had set. Mike had cooked dinner, and Briggs had helped by occasionally wrapping him up in his arms, and then slapping his bum. Mike still found it odd to be so intimate with his colleague, with his training agent. But he had never felt this way about anyone before, he had never let anyone get close to him the way he had with Briggs.

It was about a month ago that Briggs had looked into Mike’s eyes after a particularly rough day and asked “what do you want?” and it was about a month ago that Mike had risked everything by saying “you”. Since then they had gotten together whenever they could, even sneaking into each other’s rooms when everyone was home. 

They were now sitting on the couch downstairs, Mike all curled up around Briggs’ bigger frame. Mike kissed his lips softly, but Briggs soon turned it into something more heated. Suddenly he grabbed Mike’s hair and pulled it gently. 

“I want you to go to my bedroom. I want you to undress, fold your clothes neatly, and wait for me like a good boy,” he whispered into Mike’s ear. “Can you do that?”.

Mike felt the arousal starting to build. “Yes,” he answered simply, his brain unable to think of anything more eloquent. Briggs gave him a pleased smile and a small kiss before looking at him expectantly.

“I’ll be right up,” Briggs reassured him, as Mike got up and made his way to the stairs. 

Mike was pulling his t-shirt off the minute he stepped inside Briggs’ room. He folded it neatly and put it on a chair beside the bed. His shorts and underwear received the same treatment. He then laid down on the bed. His heart beat fast and he was strangely out of breath. The anticipation was killing him. They had talked about how they both had experience of BDSM, but they hadn’t really gotten into the specifics. Mike knew that Briggs was a dom, which suited Mike just fine. He also knew that Briggs was a lot more experienced than him. Which was fine, too. Like Mike had told Briggs, he really just wanted to be taken care of. 

More than 15 minutes had passed since Briggs told Mike to go upstairs. Mike was lying on the bed when it hit him: Briggs had said wait for me like a good boy. God, he had to try harder, he’d never be able to please Briggs otherwise. He got up and knelt on the bed instead, facing the headboard, away from the door. He made sure his posture was good and clasped his hands behind his back. He bowed his head, but made sure to keep his back straight. He blushed when he looked down and saw how hard he was.

After a few more agonizing minutes of waiting he finally heard footsteps. The rest of the world didn’t even exist, the only thing was the sound of Briggs finally coming to him. The relief was incredible, Mike had never felt so intensely, acutely grateful for anything in his life. 

“Oh look at you baby, so obedient,” Briggs said. It wasn’t quite the praise Mike would have so desperately needed, but right now Briggs’ presence was reward enough. Mike was dying to see his face too, but Briggs was standing right behind him. 

“We’re not going to play hard tonight, just try some stuff out, see if we both like it. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, we stop. We’ll simply use the traffic light system, if that’s okay with you, so ‘red’ if you want to stop, ‘yellow’ if you need a break,” Briggs began. Hearing his voice did nothing to steady Mike’s heartrate. He continued: “So there are only a couple of rules. Firstly, you do not speak unless I ask you something, and secondly, you do not get to come until I give you permission. Is that clear?”. 

Mike had to clear his throat to get the answer out, just a small “Yes”. 

“Yes, what?”, Briggs asked. 

Mike was going to pass out. He had never been this turned on in his entire life. He knew exactly what Briggs wanted, and he shuddered as he tried again: “Yes, sir”.

“There you go”. Briggs moved so that he was standing beside the bed looking at Mike. His gaze moved from Mike’s bowed head to his torso, and from there further down. “I see you’re very excited about this whole thing, Mikey,” he teased. Mike had to use all his willpower not to turn his head and look at Briggs, because a good boy would keep his gaze down. He felt his cheeks heat up under Briggs’ scrutiny.

Briggs rid himself of his shirt and Mike was itching to touch his broad chest. He needed to feel it. 

“As much as I’m enjoying your profile like this, I need you to sit on the edge of the bed,” came the first instruction. Mike almost keeled over as he hurried to obey. He had somehow forgotten that he actually was in possession of two fully functioning hands, and he only saved himself from tumbling of the bed in the last second. Briggs laughed a little, and Mike felt utterly embarrassed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, feet firmly on the ground, and looked expectantly at Briggs. 

“Hands behind your back, legs a bit wider,” Briggs corrected as he worked on unbuttoning his jeans. Mike did as he was told. He could see the outline of Briggs’ cock, and he felt a new wave of arousal wash over him. Briggs came to stand right in front of Mike and pulled out his cock. “Open,” he said as he grasped it and aimed it towards Mike’s mouth. As he pushed in, Mike closed his eyes and couldn’t keep from moaning. 

Briggs sounded slightly out of breath as he reprimanded his boy. “I only gave you two rules to follow, so I’d really appreciate it if you’d try a bit harder”. Mike felt ashamed for not being able to do as he had been told. He wanted to apologize, but knew that trying to say something would get him into more trouble. He looked briefly up at Briggs, hoping that the look in his eyes would convey how bad he felt. Briggs pushed his cock further, and soon he was fucking Mike’s face, all the while taking care not to make Mike gag. 

Mike was good at this. He knew just how to move his tongue, when to suck a bit harder, how to hollow his cheeks to make guys go crazy. But right now he wasn’t able to concentrate. Briggs hadn’t touched him since they were downstairs on the couch. Mike felt it in his entire body. He didn’t need much, just something; a hand on the back of his head, or on his cheek, or even just Briggs’ jean-clad legs pushing open his naked ones. 

Soon Mike felt himself getting desperate for attention. Briggs let out small noises of pleasure, but Mike needed more, he needed praise and he really needed to be touched. He was unable to keep still and he started squirming a bit, only small movements, but they didn’t go unnoticed.

“Getting a bit restless? You want to get off already?” Briggs asked, but kept thrusting his cock into Mike’s mouth. The only answer Mike could give was therefore a frantic gurgle and he looked up at Briggs hoping that the other man would understand that he just needed to be touched. “Yeah? Well, too bad, you’re just going to have to wait,” Briggs said offhandedly. 

Mike felt like crying. He made a small noise as his body shook with something between a sob and a moan. And then finally it happened. Briggs put a hand on his cheek and gently caressed his skin. The other hand came up to play with Mike’s hair at the nape of his neck. Mike gave a satisfied hum, as he felt his skin tingling under Briggs’ touch. It was the best feeling in the world. Mike felt like he was floating. He was weightless and the world had disappeared. The points where Briggs was touching him were glowing with a pleasant heat, and he never wanted it to stop. This was everything. 

“You can take a bit more, can’t you?” he heard Briggs whisper softly after what could have been five seconds, or just as easily nine hours. Mike gave a small nod, Briggs’ cock still heavy in his mouth. 

“Good,” was all Briggs said as he thrust his cock deeper, enough to make Mike gag. He kept Mike’s face pushed against him before letting go just enough to let him breath. Mike sputtered a bit, but he wanted to be good, so he soon eagerly moved forward to take more of Briggs’ cock into his mouth again. He tried to keep his throat as open as possible, and his lips quickly met the base of the other man’s length. Briggs kept fucking his mouth with short thrusts. Tears were soon falling down Mike’s face, and his throat felt like it was on fire. But it didn’t matter. He still felt euphoric from being touched by Briggs, and above all else he wanted to be good. He didn’t want to disappoint. Briggs’ hand never left his face, and he wiped away the tears that kept on coming. 

There was spit running down Mike’s chin and he briefly wondered what he must look like. He stopped wondering as soon as he looked up at Briggs. Briggs’ dark eyes were focused on Mike’s mouth and he was biting his lip, he looked like he was trying not to come. Mike felt irrationally proud of the fact that he had made that happen. 

Suddenly Briggs pulled out, which left Mike coughing and feeling oddly empty. There was still spit running down his chin and onto the floor, but he found that he didn’t really care. 

“Get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed,” Briggs instructed swiftly. Mike had to think for a moment. Was he allowed to use his hands? Probably. It would just be dumb to expect him to maneuver himself onto the bed without using them. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Briggs said in a bored tone. 

“Yes, sir,” Mike stammered in a voice completely wrecked by the recent activities. “Sorry, sir,” he added, just to be sure, as he gingerly got into position. A small noise of what mostly sounded like annoyance was all he got from Briggs. Fuck, he had to stop making these mistakes. He wanted so badly for Briggs to tell him he was good. Or even just call him “his boy”. Mike loved it when Briggs did that. Right now, though, Mike had to make sure he got into a good position. He once again faced the headboard. He made sure his arms were straight and tried to keep his legs bent at the knees at a 90 degree angle. He then arched his back, and kept his eyes fixed straight ahead. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Briggs commented. Mike could hear the rustle of clothes and guessed that Briggs was undressing himself. 

“No, sir,” Mike answered. Briggs sat down on the bed, by Mike’s feet. 

“Did you like getting your face fucked? You seemed really into it,” Briggs teased with a smile, and Mike felt his already flushed face heat up even more. “Yes, sir,” he answered truthfully, although he was waiting for Briggs to fuck him for real. It had been too long since the last time, at least in Mike’s opinion. Going without for two weeks felt like an eternity when you were just beginning to fall in love. 

“That’s good, baby. That’s good,” Briggs said as he moved to kneel between Mike’s legs. He put his hands on Mike’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Mike almost screamed. His cock was as hard as it had ever been and dripping precome onto the sheets. Briggs just chuckled as he began to roughly massage Mike’s ass. 

“Oh fuck baby, can’t wait to get inside you. You’ve been so good all this time, I think you deserve a reward,” Briggs promised. Mike bent his head down as a keening noise escaped his mouth. He wanted it so much. He wanted Briggs’ cock inside of him. He needed it. And he had finally gotten the praise he had been waiting for. He had been good. 

“Thank you… yes… thank you...,” was all Mike was able to say, each word punctuated by a small moan. He was already out of it, and Briggs hadn’t even touched him properly yet. But soon enough he did. Mike felt Briggs take a firm hold of his ass cheeks and after pulling them apart once more he licked a broad stripe over Mike’s hole. Mike’s arms immediately gave in, and he fell to his elbows. He tried so hard not to say anything, but his whimpering got louder as Briggs continued with small kitten licks. Soon Briggs was pushing his tongue hard against Mike’s hole, and it gave way. Briggs only pushed in a little bit, but it drove Mike mad. Briggs’ stubble scratched his smooth skin, and it was the most wonderful sensation. Mike couldn’t keep still and he tried to push his body back, wanting more.

Briggs stopped his ministrations for a moment to say: “Don’t be greedy. I’ll only keep going as long as you’re a good boy”. Mike pushed his face into the mattress and groaned in frustration. He wanted so much more. He was also getting closer to coming, which he had to avoid at all costs. 

Briggs kept licking him, his tongue every now and then breaching Mike’s rim, his hands touching nothing beyond his boy’s ass. Mike was soon sweating and panting from the pleasure. He was moaning and rocking back and forth, his orgasm starting to build up. He was just about to reach for his cock in search of release when Briggs stopped. 

Mike realized what he had been about to do and he was panting even harder, making noises that sounded a lot like both pain and pleasure. Briggs got of the bed and Mike had to use all his energy not to keel over. He was lying with his chest and face pressed to the bed, but he still felt unsteady. Briggs got a small bottle of lube from his drawer and sat down on the bed beside Mike again, just out of eyeshot. 

“Come on, on your hands and knees. That position won’t do,” Briggs ordered. Mike’s arms were shaking furiously as he straightened them and put his weight on them. He was a mess. He was sweating and had precome smeared across his stomach. “And you’re going to stay still for me,” Briggs continued in a demanding voice. Mike replied with a barely audible “yes, sir”. 

Briggs coated his fingers with the lube, and without preamble he pushed one into Mike’s hole, already slick with spit. Mike moaned loudly when Briggs started working his finger in and out. He soon added another one, and Mike was seeing stars. 

“Fuck yeah, you’re already so open for me baby. Just be good and stay still a bit longer,” Briggs said just before adding a third finger. Mike’s orgasm was starting to build again at an alarming pace, and his whimpers got more and more frantic as Briggs worked his fingers faster. When he pulled his fingers out Mike was again left with that empty feeling. He needed to be touched, and he really needed Briggs inside him. 

But no luck. Briggs got up and got something from his drawer again before seating himself on the bed again, this time by Mike’s feet, the distance between them as long as the bed would permit. Mike turned his head to search out Briggs’ eyes, but they didn’t give anything away. Briggs was just watching Mike, doing nothing. Mike bent his head down, trying to focus on the stains on the bedding, but he felt like he was about to burst. He had been so close to an orgasm so long that he felt like he could come if Briggs just looked at his cock. He felt exposed under Briggs’ gaze, and he felt ashamed, even though he wasn’t sure why. 

When the first tear rolled down his face it was like a dam breaking. A sob ripped through his body and he began to cry. He just wanted to be touched. He needed Briggs to take care of him. His body started swaying back and forth on its own accord, and he pushed his bum up. The word was out before he could think: “Please…”

“You weren’t supposed to speak,” Briggs reminded him, his voice almost gentle. 

Mike wasn’t even able to say sorry. He kept whispering “please” over and over again. His arms had given way again, and he was supporting himself on his elbows, burying his face in the sheets. 

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you,” Briggs said as he moved to kneel behind Mike once again. He draped himself over Mike’s back and lifted him too into a kneeling position. “Shh, it’s okay, baby, you’re all right,” Briggs reassured, holding Mike close to his chest. “Can you give me a color?”

Mike had never said the word “green” faster in his entire life. His voice was almost gone, but he couldn’t keep from adding: “I need you inside of me”. 

Briggs quickly put on the condom he had retrieved earlier and coated his cock with lube. He sought out Mike’s mouth and kissed him as he pushed inside. They both moaned loudly as Briggs bottomed out. He still had one of his arms tightly wrapped around Mike’s torso and they breathed in tandem as Briggs started to move. His thrusts were deep, but he kept a slow pace, letting Mike get used to the feeling. 

“Hands on the bed,” he directed after a moment and let go of Mike, who carefully moved into position. Briggs once more pushed his cock in, and began pounding Mike in a fast rhythm. Mike was in heaven. He had waited so long for this. Briggs sounded like he was enjoying it too; his breathing got louder and his thrust more frantic. But he, apparently, didn’t want to come yet.

“Roll over, get on your back,” he told Mike, and then he lifted Mike’s legs onto his shoulders. As Briggs laid down he pushed into Mike and soon found a rhythm. He was close to hitting Mike’s prostate, and Mike could feel his head go fuzzy. He wouldn’t be able stop himself from coming for much longer. He held on to Briggs for dear life, his nails leaving red half-moon shapes in the skin. 

“God, baby, you look so beautiful. You’ve been so good tonight, my good boy. You’re so incredible” Briggs babbled as he kept thrusting. Mike was only able to reply with nonsensical whimpers and moans. “Do you want to come?” Briggs then asked, and Mike just made a noise that sounded kind of like a “yes, please”. Briggs smiled and kissed Mike’s cheek as he reached between their bodies and grabbed Mike’s cock. Mike screamed as he came almost the second Briggs touched him. Briggs followed soon after. Mike felt dizzy from the orgasm, and he barely noticed Briggs pulling out of him and getting rid of the condom. 

Briggs wrapped Mike up in his arms. “You okay?” he asked. It took a few moments for Mike to get his thought together enough to answer “Really good”. Briggs hummed and kissed the top of his head. They stayed there for a while, Mike really couldn’t tell how long, but when Briggs suggested they take a shower, the come on Mike’s stomach was almost dry. Briggs had to support Mike as they walked across the hall to the shower, and Briggs kept saying nice things and calling Mike “his good boy” as he washed them both. Mike had a dopey smile on his face as Briggs led him to his own bed, since Briggs’ wasn’t really suitable for sleeping at the moment. Mike fell asleep on Briggs’ chest, utterly exhausted, but happier and more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm a little obsessed with the idea of Mike being a sub, and this whole thing got started when I just randomly thought about him begging in bed. And it just kinda escalated. Also, I know Briggs has a first name, but calling him Paul just doesn't work for me.


End file.
